Can I Have a Taste?
by JustSitBackAndWatch
Summary: The girl had no idea what effect she had on him, the seemingly innocent act of eating an apple sending naughty thoughts into his male, teenage brain. Written for the 'First Kiss' and the 'Choose a Number - Make a Story' challenges. R&R! T for a reason.


_**A/N: **I had fun writing this one. It's not amazing, but it's better than I thought it would be. Tell me if Draco seems OOC, please, because I honestly think I screwed him up here. This is for the 'First Kiss' challenge and the 'Choose a Number - Make a Story' challenge. My prompts were: "Apple", "Beauty", and "And then he was smiling." _

_**Disclaimer: **JKR owns HP, not me. Shame. _

_

* * *

_

Draco watched her edgily, biting his lip at the tempting scene before him. The girl had no idea what effect she had on him, the seemingly innocent act of eating an apple sending naughty thoughts into his male, teenage brain. She sat in the corner of the Slytherin common room, reading a book her father had sent her and eating the illegally delicious green apple. He sat in an armchair by the fireplace that was never lit, his knees hugged against his chest as he frowned through his bodily urges.

The hand holding the apple moved left slightly, revealing a pair of thin, pink lips. A tongue darted out and moistened her mouth before the apple pressed against it again. Draco hid his moan skilfully with a cough and pulled his legs tighter against his middle. There weren't many Slytherins left in the common room, only seven as Draco counted, none of which were in his year … except for _her_.

_Her_. The girl with blonde hair, not silvery like Draco's but not golden like Hannah Abbot's. It was more of a … sunset yellow, with red mixing into it. Strawberry blonde. Yes, she was strawberry blonde. Blue eyes. They weren't _amazing_ blue eyes, they could be considered quite boring, actually, but they were always filled with such emotion. Be it anger, love, fear, hurt, curiosity; her eyes always betrayed her true feelings. She had a pale complexion that wasn't unhealthy, but colourless enough for the light brown freckles that danced across her nose to stand out more than they would if she were tanned. She had a pointy chin, not unlike Draco's, and a small nose. Her eyes were slightly out of proportion, appearing slightly too large for her face, and she often complained about how ugly she felt.

Draco thought she was insane for thinking such, but as she never asked him for an opinion, he never told her how beautiful he thought she was. Sure, she wasn't _perfect_, but Draco had recently learnt that being perfect isn't as fantastic as it may seem. In fact, it was anything but fantastic. Horrible, terrible, disgraceful. Being imperfect was a much better decision.

He stood up and strode across the room with a purpose fit for a king, and sat down opposite her. She looked up from her book slowly and raised an eyebrow, her hand with the apple lolling to the side slightly.

"Hello, Draco," she said slowly. She took a bite out of the apple as she awaited his answer, munching slowly as her hand returned to the off-side position. He bit back another moan.

"Hey." He leant in, wiggling his eyebrows. "Can I have a taste?"

She raised her eyebrow again. "... Of the apple?"

He nodded, smirking. He appeared a lot calmer than he felt, thanks to years of practise. She handed the apple over to him cautiously, as if expecting him to do something drastic, earning a chuckle from the boy. He set the half-eaten fruit aside, carefully placing it at the edge of the table.

"I was thinking of tasting it a different way," he explained. Her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. Her jaw slacked as she looked at him curiously, her eyes filled with shock and … yearning? And then he was smiling, thankful for her traitor eyes, as he lent forward, his lips brushing hers. She tasted of apples, as expected, sweet and delicious. He brought a hand up to her cheek, caressing it softly. She sighed dreamily against his mouth as their tongues teased each other.

As they broke apart, she stood up from her seat and moved round to sit next to him instead. She looked up at him with nothing but lust in her eyes as she bit her lip, smiling softly. "Want another taste?" she asked tentatively.

He chuckled throatily, leaning forward again, his arms wrapping around her waist. As their lips collided, she moved to sit on his lap, knees on either side of his waist. Her hands ran up his chest and wrapped round his neck, toying with the back of his hair. Their bodies pressed together, their tongues locked in a fierce battle of dominance, both competitors determined to win. The taste of apples filled his every sense as the snogging session continued, and Draco mentally thanked the apple, because if it wasn't for it's ability to make the eater look so tempting, he would never have been in this situation, kissing Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

_**A/N: **Would it be too much to ask for a review? Even if I said 'Pretty please with a sexy apple on top'?_


End file.
